World Hello yoshi
World Hello yoshi is a spin-off series of Hello yoshi. It is co-produced by Nintendo 1-UP. and Netflix. It premiered on June 23 2017 and is confirmed to have 25 episodes , with the length 10 minutes per episode. SynopsisEdit First SynopsisEdit “Winx Club is sent to search for talented kids around the world, but the mysterious thief steals them and powerful fairies will try to prevent it.” Second SynopsisEdit “…In their new iteration, the Winx fairies visit Earth as scouts for a talent show called WOW! As they search across the globe for talented kids, they come across the Talent Thief - a mysterious villain who is capturing gifted children. The Winx must go undercover and hide their fairy identities - often with hilarious consequences - to outfox the Talent Thief find his secret headquarters and protect the children of Earth.” PlotEdit Teaser PlotEdit “The Winx will embark on an undercover journey all around the world looking for talented kids in art, sports, music and science. These kids have their own kind of magic, and the Winx Club fairies are enchanted by them though it doesn't take long before trouble sets in, and a new and dangerous mystery for Bloom and the others to solve.” Full PlotEdit “As talent scouts for WOW!, a talent show, the Winx are on Earth and they are busy to find boys and girls around the world, with a natural talent and a dream to achieve (in different fields, like singing, dance, information technology, music, art and so on...).This island is the mythical Neverland, ruled by a cruel queen, who once was a little fairy calledTinker Bell. Without her Peter Pan, grown-up and far away, the little fairy is grown-up as well now and is ready for her revenge, capturing the special guys of the whole world in order to create her own new court of Lost Boys.” TriviaEdit * Instead of familiar art style (seen in Winx Club and PopPixie), World of Winx uses the Fairy Couture art style. * The main setting of the show appears to be on Earth which bears some resembles to the fourth season of Winx Club. * The show WOW is an acronym of the show's name, World of Winx. * According to a article from Kidscreen: ** The show will have two seasons, each with thirteen, 22-minute episodes designed for VOD (video on demand) viewing. Season one premiered on November 2016, followed by season two in the second quarter of 2017. ** The Winx will go undercover to find kids with talent in art, sports, music, and science. But a "dangerous mystery" will complicate their search. ** The target audience is 8 - 12 year old, the same age group Rainbow was aiming for while developing Winx Club season one. (The article says the classic show's audience is 4 - 8 year old, which is a smaller range than what is listed on Rainbow's website.) ** The show takes place on Earth instead of the Magic Dimension. The setting is described as "urban and metropolitan." ** The show will feature "a completely different artistic look and feel, brand-new characters, and more thrilling and mysterious plot twists not commonly found in the classic series." ** According to Cristiana Buzzelli, Rainbow's Vice President of Content, Netflix did not "enter the creative process on scripts, characters, or plot lines." In other words, they did not help write the show. ** Rainbow wants to make World of Winx a separate franchise. They are already building a licensing program for it. * The show is shown to have good ratings on both Netflix and Rai Gulp. * This is the second Winx Club spinoff to be featured on Netflix, the first being PopPixie. Category:Hello yoshi Category:Series